The saddle or seat for bicycles is mounted on the upper end of a seat pillar which is fitted to the seat tube of the bicycle frame and fixed thereto at an adjustable level. The angle of the seat tube may be slightly different from bicycle to bicycle according to the design, but it is required that the saddle be fixed in place at an adjusted angle so that the saddle top will be approximately horizontal irrespective of the angle of the seat tube and further that the saddle be angularly adjustable so as to incline the saddle top forwardly downward or upward as desired by the rider.
To fulfill this requirement, the seat pillar is usually provided at its upper end with a mounting device which comprises a loop clip, inner clip washers, outer clip washers, a clip bolt and nuts. With this type of mounting device, base wires attached to the saddle are clamped to fix the saddle at an adjustable angle.
However, the above device is composed of a large number of parts and is cumbersome to assemble. Further because the nuts screwed on opposite ends of the clip bolt are exposed, the nuts are likely to contact and injury the thighs of the rider.
Accordingly, another mounting device has been proposed which comprises a reduced number of parts and includes a nut which is not exposed outside as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,813.
In the case of this type of mounting device, the bolt head or the nut is not exposed from the sides thereof, so that the device is unlikely to injure the rider. Moreover, the device is composed of a reduced number of parts and is therefore simple to assemble.
The two conventional mounting devices described are both adapted to support the saddle by clamping the base wires of the saddle. Thus the saddle must invariably be provided with the base wires.
However, the provision of the base wires on the saddle requires an additional cost in view of the equipment and labor needed. Further, because the saddle, if having a large width, causes a thigh sore during a prolonged period of cycling, the saddle should preferably have a small width, but the reduction of the saddle width is limited by the presence of the base wires.